


A Pleasant Misunderstanding

by sarumilovemail



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, time for some SUCC BOYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: Yata always seemed to have trouble when it came to hiding his embarrassment from Fushimi. Not that his boyfriend ever made it any easier on him. Not that Yata really wanted him to, when it came down to it.





	A Pleasant Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masochistedgelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/gifts).



> Yay happy birthday to me! I'm posting some spicy sarumis! Also surprise to you Mia!!! A present in exchange for your present on my bday lmao. I hope you enjoy it ;o and ily hehe <3  
> This is self beta'd btw so sorry for all the mistakes!! Enjoy!

Shifting in his spot, Yata attempts to get more comfortable. Fushimi had moved along with him as well, tucking his head under Yata's neck while Yata himself wrapped his arm around him. He sighs in bliss as their bodies fit together snugly, his nose nuzzling Fushimi's hair.

They were currently lounging on the couch, seeking refuge from the chilling winter temperatures outside. The forecast had called for the first snow of the year, which lead to their current whereabouts. They both had the weekend off, and after witnessing the weather report, had promptly decided to opt out of venturing into the cold for some hot cocoa and a movie instead. As much as Yata preferred the summer, he had to admit that having his cold boyfriend cuddling him to keep warm wasn't bad either.  


Not bad at all.  


Even though it was freezing outside, it was relatively toasty in the house. Fushimi had cranked up the heater in an attempt to defrost himself prior to the movie and it was already working wonders. It helped that their apartment wasn't too big, with it only being the two of them, allowing the heat to spread throughout the place relatively quickly.

  
Winter never failed to take a toll on Fushimi, but with the temperature dropping even lower, it seemed like he was trying to absorb as much warmth as he could before being inevitably forced out during the work week. Fushimi was always sensitive with those things - as much as he denied it - and Yata found it oddly endearing. For someone who always acted so stoic and unbothered with just with anything human, he had such a simple weakness.  


Peering down at Fushimi, Yata smiles to himself. _Heh, he’s pretty cute like this..._ Fushimi's head was still resting on his chest and he looked almost as tranquil as he did when he was sleeping. It wasn't a look he showed to others too often and it made Yata's chest fill with pride. Seeing Fushimi being comfortable with him always made him happy and he had to admit that Fushimi's relaxed expression was one of his favorites. It might've seemed simple to other people, but to him it was a look that never failed the make his heart beat faster. Just as it was now.

  
With that thought, Yata's reminded of Fushimi's ear that was pressed against him. _Don't tell me he can hear that?_ It wasn't like his heart was racing _that_ fast, but it was still quicker than it was just moments before. Embarrassed, Yata tries to will the thoughts away before Fushimi makes on his chance at teasing him. He didn't mean to be so sappy, but it couldn't be helped sometimes, especially with how cute Fushimi tended to be when they were together like this.

  
Attempting to regain his composure, Yata keeps his eyes trained on the TV. He had been so busy taking in the sight of Fushimi that he hadn't even realized he'd missed part of an important scene in the movie, his mind trying to make sense of whatever it was the actors were freaking out about. _Fuck_. Leave it to Fushimi to distract him from a movie he was excited about and had even picked out himself.

  
He seriously needed to get a grip.  


Just as he's beginning to get back into everything again, Fushimi shifts a little, once again catching his attention. Fushimi had partially removed the blanket he'd brought with him into the living room, uncovering his legs. He still had it covering the upper portion of his body, but it surprises Yata nonetheless.  


"Getting warm, Saru?" Yata questions, raising an eyebrow, "You were freezing like crazy earlier."  


"A little," Fushimi murmurs, eyes still trained on the TV, "Everything's just is adding up, I guess."  


"Ah..." The combination of the heater, blankets, and Yata's body warmth was probably beginning to be too much for even Fushimi to bear. It probably didn't help that Fushimi's Scepter 4 themed pajamas were good at keeping him warm either, which was why Fushimi was wearing them despite initially calling them ridiculous when Munakata had presented them to him. Apparently he had gotten all of Scepter 4 a pair, and Fushimi was no exception. Yata might have laughed if he wasn't in the same boat, as he was currently wearing his own Homra pajamas, white fluffy shorts and all. It looked like Munakata and Anna had somehow teamed up when no one was looking... Still, it must've been really hot if Fushimi was saying something, "You want me to turn down the heater then? You did turn it up pretty high."  


"It's fine," Nuzzling his head into Yata's neck, Fushimi lets out a relaxed breath, "This... is fine."  


In other words, 'don't leave'.  


Gulping at the affectionate display, Yata replies with a slow nod. He almost couldn't believe how adorable Fushimi was acting, it was like a personal attack on his tastes at this point.  


Seizing the opportunity, Yata threads his fingers through Fushimi's hair and places a kiss on the top of his head. He gets a hum of approval in response, urging Yata to continue, to which he easily complies. _He's like a cat..._  


After a few minutes of Yata playing with his hair, Fushimi pulls back to gaze up at him. Their eyes meet and Fushimi glances down at Yata's lips for a beat before making eye contact once more. It makes Yata's heart rate pick up again, past experience giving him everything he needed to know where things were headed. As Fushimi begins to move closer, Yata does the same, the two of them mutually coming together.  


On instinct, Yata's eyes begin to fall shut as he feels the soft press of Fushimi's lips on his, and then another. _Feels good.._. He loved kissing Fushimi like this, it almost felt therapeutic in a way. As the kiss ends, Yata's eyes flutter open, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He could see Fushimi's own smile making its way onto his lips, the butterflies that came with the display made Yata feel like it was their first kiss all over again.  


"What's with you today?" Yata muses, clearly enjoying the attention, "You're being so affectionate."  


Not appreciating it being pointed out, Fushimi scowls, "I'm not. I think you mean yourself."  
"Heh, yeah? I think I'm always like this, though."  


"Hm," Letting out a light laugh through his nose, Fushimi hums, "Maybe you're rubbing off on me, then."  


"I wouldn't mind that," Scratching the tip of his nose, Yata tries to fight the heat that makes it's way onto his face, but to no avail, "I-I like it when you're like this. It's... cute."  
Going silent, Fushimi casts his eyes to the side, "Well... I guess it wouldn't be so bad to act like this," Pausing, Fushimi purses his lips, "Once in a while."  


Chuckling, Yata smiles, "I'll take what I can get."  


Moving in again, the two press their lips together once more. It was only a light, tender kiss, but Yata felt like he could bask in it forever. It doesn't last long though, Fushimi moving back into his previous position as his attention goes back to the TV. Yata does the same, but continues his ministrations in Fushimi's hair. It felt nice relaxing like this, their daily worries almost seeming nonexistent when they were spending time together. Yata had to wonder how he'd managed to live without this for so long, his mind wandering back to his wanton self before the slates were destroyed.  


Back then he had to convince himself he didn't care about Fushimi, that he hated him for what he had done, but deep down he'd known he wanted this all along. It might have been different from when they were in middle school, and they still had their wounds, but they were together now and working things out.  


That was all that mattered in the end.  


Idly carding his fingers through Fushimi's hair, Yata brings them forward to swipe his bangs when he notices something. _He's sweating?_ Fushimi had made it seem like it wasn't a big deal before, but he really seemed to be heating up. _Maybe I should turn down the heater, after all._ It would only take a minute and he'd be back in no time.  


As he's contemplating the idea, Fushimi sits up abruptly, causing Yata's hand to fall to limply to his side. Yata just about give up on the movie by this point, his eyes falling onto Fushimi's figure. For a moment, Yata thinks Fushimi is going to do it himself, when his eyes go wide.  


_He's..._  


Following Fushimi's movements, Yata watches as he reaches under the sleeve of his top. As he does so, Fushimi produces a black hair tie and puts it between his lips to hold it in place. Yata could already feel his heart racing as Fushimi gathered his hair, pulling it up high. It exposed the nape of his pale neck, aside from the few strands that escaped, making Yata's throat dry up.  


He could already feel himself reacting to the sight, his mind wandering to the things he desperately wanted to do as well as the things he wanted done to himself. He want to place gentle kisses on that neck, sucking and licking small marks that would undoubtedly bloom into a vibrant purple the next day. He knew what it meant whenever Fushimi would put up his hair and he couldn't help the heat that was growing in his lower region.  
He thought they were only going to cuddle and continue the movie, but Yata wasn't against this either. He may have been a little too excited this was happening though, his dick already half-hard as he imagined Fushimi's lips on him, his tongue, and hands...  


_Shit._  


Finishing with his hair, Fushimi seems to notice he's being watched as he turns to Yata. His heart all but stops as they make eye contact again. Seeing Fushimi with his hair up was always a delight, the longer strands of his bangs encompassing his face perfectly. He had been playing with his hair up until a moment ago, but his fingers were already itching to touch it again.  


"... What?" Fushimi asks, his thoughts being cut off.  
Its then Yata realizes how much he's staring, his face catching fire instantly with the inquiry.  


"H-Huh?!" He stammers lamely, Fushimi's eyebrow raising in response to his reaction. Seeing that, the thought that he may have gotten the wrong idea crosses Yata's mind. "N-Nothing! I mean - I just thought, u-uh you were going t-to - " Shaking his head, Yata doesn't finish that sentence. There was no way he could say it now, not with the way Fushimi was looking at him.  


Had he really misunderstood what was going on? That wasn’t the case, right? Whenever Fushimi would put up his hair in times like this it always meant... _Ahhh! I can't believe this!_ Only he would be able to misconstrue Fushimi putting up his hair of all things. It was mortifying.  


It wasn't his fault though! It happened often enough that the image of Fushimi with his hair up and on his knees while he did away with him was so vivid, he could almost feel the soft strands of Fushimi’s hair beneath his fingertips, his lips on him. He always managed to get Yata to unravel with ease, his tongue teasing his most sensitive spots... He was so good at it that Yata couldn’t help but tug on his ponytail in ecstasy, never failing to pull a moan from Fushimi’s lips. Oh God, he needed to stop thinking about it before Fushimi found him out, but as it were, his dick seemed to twitch in interest at the thought of being caught as it strained in his shorts even more. It was almost as if body was actively trying to betray him, his wants overpowering his attempts at decency.  


_This is the fucking worst!_  


"Misaki?" Fushimi calls again, but Yata couldn't bear to meet his gaze anymore, his eyes looking everywhere but Fushimi at this point. He knew it was a complete contrast to what he'd been doing only seconds ago and it only embarrassed him further. To think he was eyeing Fushimi like _that_ when that wasn't what was going on at all.  


"I-I-It's nothing! Just forget about it, okay?!"  


It looked like Fushimi hadn't noticed his dilemma yet, but he was nowhere near safe with the way he was acting. Fushimi knew something was up, he just didn't realize _what_ it was exactly, though Yata knew all too well. Not wanting to be embarrassed further, Yata attempts to readjust himself as subtly as possible. Tugging at the hem of his jacket, Yata tries to pull it down to cover himself up. That was his second mistake of the day, his movements catching Fushimi's attention.  


"Misaki..." Fushimi repeats, but this time, his voice is full of understanding, "You're -"  


This was hell.  


"Ahh! Stop, stop!" Waving his hands around, Yata grows frantic. He couldn't believe how humiliating this was. It was one thing to get aroused when things were actively heading in that direction, but to misunderstand things so badly and to get excited from your own thoughts was the absolute worst. Getting intimate on its own could get embarrassing, but this... how could he explain himself?! "I-I just -"  


"Got hard." Fushimi finishes for him, the words making him short-circuit.  


Whining, Yata covers his face. "Did you seriously have to say it?!" Groaning into his hands, Yata wishes he could disappear, "I-I just... m-misunderstood."  


Fushimi had called Yata an idiot too many times to count, and while he usually denied the accusation, he had to say he agreed this time. He had really gotten a boner from Fushimi putting up his hair and nothing else. How simple could he be?  


_This is so embarrassing I could die!_ He wouldn't be too averse to the idea, so long as it meant he could escape those penetrating blue eyes.  


"Hm," He could hear in Fushimi's voice that he was amused, making Yata shrink on himself even more, "Do you mind telling me what it is you misunderstood, exactly?"  


He knew Fushimi was teasing him, but no way was he having it. Removing his hands from his face, Yata scowls, "Fuck no I'm not telling your ass!" He’d never let him live it down if he told him. Even admitting it to himself was humiliating!  


"Why not?" As Fushimi speaks, his eyes go lidded, "Don't you always say to clear up misunderstandings?"  


"T-That's -" He had iterated those same words multiple times in the past, but never in this context. _This jerk_... "You're twisting my words, asshole!"  


"Am I?"  


"You are!"  


"I didn't realize there were specific rules,” Fushimi drawls, his eyes flicking down to Yata's crotch before meeting his gaze once again, "I won't understand if you don't tell me, Misaki. If you were to explain... maybe I could help."  


It didn't take any more for Yata to get the implication of that, his dick already twitching at the thought of how things were progressing. He was still a bit bashful, but seeing Fushimi look at him with wanton eyes as he waited for Yata to say what was on his mind was too tempting to turn down. Maybe things could work in his favor, after all.  


"I..." He starts, trying to force the words out, "I thought you were g-gonna..." _Blow me._ Saying it in his head alone makes Yata's courage falter. He couldn't say that - it was too indecent!  


Urging him on, Fushimi pipes up, "Going to do what?"  


_Just calm down, damn it!_ He didn't have to say it fully. Hell, a lot of the time Fushimi himself didn't explain himself entirely, only mumbling enough of a sentence that Yata was able to guess what it was he wanted. If Fushimi could do it, so could he.  


Steeling himself, Yata begins to pick up where he left off, "I-I thought you were gonna... you know!" Ruffling his hands through his hair, Yata forces the rest out in a flustered rush, "U-Use your mouth, o-o-or something!"  


Despite his obvious embarrassment, his words have an effect on Fushimi instantly. His blue eyes going lidded as he peered at him through his lashes, his tongue trailing over his lips tantalizingly. It had Yata's heart thundering in his chest.  


"My mouth, mm?" Fushimi says, his voice low. He was moving in closer now, his hand resting on Yata's shoulder and he brought his lips closer to Yata's ear, "Do you mean like this?" As soon as Fushimi finishes speaking, Yata feels a wet warmth trailing along the shell of his ear, before he feels the light pressure of teeth on his earlobe. A low moan escapes him from the action, his hands gripping into his shorts to keep him grounded.  


"You f-fucking tease," Yata grits out, "You know that's not what I meant!"  


Despite his complaining, Fushimi continues to place kisses and suck marks into his neck, nipping his skin lightly here and there. He was doing exactly what Yata wanted to do to Fushimi moments before, and while it felt good, it was also a little frustrating. Somehow, Fushimi had become the one in control...  


Placing another kiss, Fushimi pulls away from Yata's neck for a moment, "If that's not what you want, you should be more specific, Misaki." Resuming him ministrations, Fushimi moves lower, his mouth making its way to Yata's collarbone as he lowers the zipper on Yata's jacket, "Otherwise I can't give you want you want."  


Yata was positive Fushimi knew what he wanted and that he was only trying to get him to say it, but it still made him burn from the inside out. He had noticed this sort of pattern had been developing between them lately, one of them coaxing the other into admitting what they wanted whenever things got heated. He couldn't be sure when they had started this game of theirs, but he supposed it fit their relationship.  


It seemed only natural that things would escalate like this, the both of them constantly teasing one another since the beginning of their friendship back in middle school. That teasing would morph into instigating and harsh words as adults, when their relationship was a painful mix of agony and longing. He didn't expect it, but it looked as though things had changed again, though it was a hell of an improvement to what it was before.  


"W-What's wrong, Saru? Can't figure it out yourself?" Yata quips, trying not to give in just yet, "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one here."  


His defiance earns him a hard suck to his neck, followed by a harsher bite on the now sensitive flesh. It looked like Fushimi wouldn't let him act up without consequence.  
It was always so satisfying when he was the one in control, watching Fushimi squirm as he tried his best not to give in to Yata's words. He felt like he could never get enough of it, but part of him may have kind of liked being toyed around with. He would never say it out loud, but being forced to submit to his boyfriend was more of a turn on than he would've ever thought.  


"Mm, I think I know, but I can't be completely sure until you tell me," This time, Fushimi pulls away altogether. Putting distance between them, he slowly tucks some of his hair behind his ears, while Yata watches ardently, "I guess if you're going to be like that... I'll have to do as you say and figure it out myself, right?" Smiling slyly, Fushimi looks pleased as he throws Yata's own words back at him, "Don't blame me for what happens, though."  


The warning simultaneously makes Yata dread and anticipate whatever it was Fushimi's about to next. He was beginning to think that just saying what he wanted would've been the smarter way to go, knowing just how cunning his boyfriend could be. Either way, it was too late now. Fushimi was already up from his spot and crawling into Yata's lap instead, his ass promptly sitting atop his crotch.  


"Hah, shit." Yata pants, Fushimi having deliberately sat on him more harshly than necessary. That simple action felt far too good for what it was, Yata's nerves already on edge.  


"Something wrong, Misaki?" He taunts, but it was useless to reply.  


Fushimi was placing more kisses along the side of Yata's neck, his lips ghosting along his skin in a ticklish manner. Without thinking, he accommodates to the action, his head craning to the side to give Fushimi more space to do as he pleases. He could feel Fushimi smirk against his skin as he does so, smug that Yata was playing along with him so easily. _Fuck._.. He hadn't meant to, his body giving away the front he was trying to put on.  
Attempting to reel himself back in, Yata takes in a steadying breath, "N-Nope."  


"Hm, good."  


Taking that as his cue, Fushimi continues to tease Yata's neck. His hands were on Yata's shoulders and moving down his arms soothingly, or what should’ve been soothing, if it weren't for how turned on he was. It was beginning to be too much, the sounds and sensations being a little too tame for what he was currently craving.  


Unable to sit back and watch anymore, Yata slides his hands up Fushimi's hips, gliding him downwards. He bucks up into him at the same time, causing Fushimi to pull off him with a moan, his back arching slightly. It was clear that Fushimi was beginning to feel it as much as he was, if he was already acting like that.  


Snaking one of his hands behind Fushimi's neck, he guides him closer as he begins to place kisses himself, mocking Fushimi's earlier actions. Moving up his Adam's apple, Yata barely touches the skin there, his lips lightly trailing up towards his jawline. He could feel Fushimi shiver beneath his touch as he tilts his head down to meet Yata, the two of them coming together for another kiss. It was different from before, the soft and innocent pecks now filled with a sort of lustful heat.  


Following his instincts, Yata runs his tongue along Fushimi’s bottom lip. It was soft and sweet, the cocoa they were drinking earlier still lingering on his lips. It was oddly enticing, and it had him vaguely wondering what the rest of Fushimi tasted like.

Wanting to put that thought to the test, Yata tugs on Fushimi’s lip lightly with his teeth. It gets the reaction he wants, Fushimi’s lips parting slightly with a small groan. Their tongues meet almost instantly as Yata attempts to make his way inside, the two of them eager to taste the other.  


It was urgent and messy, saliva already threatening to run down the side of his mouth. It escalated things to a whole new level as they made out, the muffled moans from Fushimi going straight to his arousal. They were grinding against each other more quickly now, Fushimi’s arms wrapped above Yata’s shoulders to bring them closer together.

Pulling back from the kiss for some much needed air, Fushimi loosens his hold on Yata’s neck. A single strand of saliva continues to connect them for only a moment before breaking when Fushimi adjusts himself again. He looked absolutely ravishing, his face tilted downwards slightly as he watched where he was rutting against Yata, his hips swirling as he moved over Yata’s hard on. Fushimi was panting now, the exertion from both their movements and kissing taking its toll on him. Yata couldn’t help but eye his wet lips and tongue as it ran along them, the sight being far too tantalizing.  


“Saru,” Yata says, the sound of his naming pulling those eyes to him immediately, “Come on, y-your mouth… I need…” Jerking his hips up, Yata tries to get his point across.  
Narrowing his eyes, Fushimi knows what Yata’s getting at. “Still not gonna say it, Misaki?” He stops his movements altogether as he speaks, making Yata whimper in dissatisfaction. “So stubborn.”  


Of all people, Yata did not want to hear that from Fushimi. “Like you’re one to talk!”  


Huffing a laugh, Fushimi smiles a little, “I guess that’s true,” Lifting himself from Yata's lap, Fushimi moves to kneel down in front of Yata. Yata’s heart begins to race in anticipation as Fushimi starts to fumble with the waistband of his pajama shorts. Finally, finally, he was getting what he wanted. "But that’s what makes this so good, don’t you think?”  


Yata doesn’t offer anything to that aside from a small nod. He had a feeling his voice would betray him with how close Fushimi’s face was to his erection. He wasn’t the best at keeping his emotions at bay, and while Fushimi’s voice may have been calm and level, Yata knew it was only an act he was trying to keep together. It showed in the way his fingers were trembling, his movements lacking the usual tact and grace he often boasted.

Despite that, it doesn't take long before Fushimi exposes his lower body, his cock springing free from its confines. Sighing in relief, Yata’s body relaxes for only a moment when Fushimi suddenly takes him in his hand, a harsh hiss leaves his lips. Fushimi was only touching him, but his cock was aching with need, his tip soaked in precum.  


Trying to hold back a moan, Yata bites his lip as Fushimi smears the precum on his head, using it to work his dick slowly. It felt so good to have Fushimi’s hands on him, the feeling of skin-on-skin being far more gratifying than when they were getting off on friction alone. It wasn’t what he had in mind, but like hell was he complaining.  


As Fushimi moves his hand in long, even strokes, Yata can no longer control the moans bubbling up from his throat. Fushimi hums as they continue to spill out, satisfied with Yata’s reactions.

“How’s this for you, Misaki?” Flicking his wrist, Fushimi squeezes Yata’s length with a bit more pressure.  


“A-Ah…” More cum begins to seep out of the head of his dick, allowing Fushimi's slender fingers to work him easily. His face was burning from both embarrassment and pleasure as he watched himself being pumped at a pace that was deliberately too slow. It seemed like Fushimi was only trying to rile him up further rather than get him off, testing his limits.

“More…”  


Giving into Yata’s request, Fushimi begins to move his hand faster. Letting out a shaky sigh, Yata closes his eyes as drowns himself in the sensation. Fushimi’s other hand was skirting up his legs lightly, leaving goosebumps in its wake. He could feel Fushimi thumbing the skin by his knee, coaxing him into spreader his legs wider still. Yata acquiesces easily, wanting nothing more than for things to escalate.  


His eyes shoot open when Fushimi responds with kisses to his inner thigh, his mouth trailing ever closer to his cock. “Saru,” He whispers, his eyes going lidded. In response, Fushimi licks and sucks at the skin there, a gasp leaving him involuntarily. At the same time, Fushimi increases his pace even more. Leaning his head back on the couch, Yata groans. It felt way too good, Fushimi’s hand that had been working his cock now pressing into his tip, making his back arch.  


He could feel the tension that had been building up tighten in his stomach, threatening to snap if things were to keep up. As much as he enjoyed it, he didn’t want it to end yet. He didn’t want to come by Fushimi’s hands alone, he wanted –  


“Your mouth,” Yata blurts out, his hand gripping onto Fushimi’s wrist to stop his movements, “P-Please, Saru.”  


“Hm,” Smirking, Fushimi looks mischievous, “You know, you keep saying that… You must really want it that badly, huh?”  


Suddenly embarrassed by his own outburst, Yata begins to blabber incoherently. His brained fried, “I-I – That’s because… you –” It only serves to humor Fushimi further, his boyfriend being the ass he is.  


“For someone who wants it so much, you’re so adamant at keeping your mouth shut.”  
Without thinking, the words escape him, “So are you!” Covering his mouth as if it’d shove the words back in, Yata looks down at Fushimi while he blinks at him in shock.  


_Shit_.  


He really shouldn’t have said that.  


“I-I mean, uh – I didn’t mean that!”

“It sure sounded like you did.”  


_Shit, shit, shit._  


“I-I mean, I did, but –” Noting the unimpressed look on Fushimi’s face, Yata tries to backtrack, “It’s your fault for being such a damn tease all the time! And you even put your hair up, so what else was I supposed to think?!”  


“That I was hot and putting up my hair?” Fushimi deadpans.  


Well, that was true, but still!  


“In the end you just had your mind in the gutter, but since you made a fool of yourself like the pervert you are, you’re trying to blame me. How lame,” Taking on a low tone, Fushimi peers up at Yata through his long lashes, “The least you could do is be a man and admit what you want. After all, we’ve come this far, hm, Misaki?””  


He knew it should’ve made him at least a little upset having these things being said to him, but Fushimi talking down to him in that voice only seemed to excite him further, his dick twitching in Fushimi’s hand in anticipation. _What the hell’s wrong with me_?! Fushimi was right, his mind really _was_ in the gutter.  


“Ah, did that excite you?” The words hit him with a wave of shame, but he couldn’t find it in him to deny it. “Your body’s so honest.”  


_This is bad…_ With Fushimi talking like that, he wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer.  
Fushimi was right about everything. He was only making excuses, prolonging things before he got what he really wanted.  


And he enjoyed every moment of it.  


Admitting that to himself, Yata feels a mix of emotions ranging from embarrassment to unabashed lust. He couldn’t put it off anymore. Fushimi was right there, and he’d get exactly what he wanted if he’d just say it.  


Throwing away his pride, Yata opens his mouth hesitantly, “S-Saruhiko, please…” Trying not to think too much about what he’s to say, the words come out in a nervous jumble, “S-S-Suck me off!”  


Saying it aloud felt like a sort of accomplishment. It was like weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but it also left him on edge. Anticipation was tingling throughout his body now that he knew Fushimi would be giving him what he’d longed for the most since the beginning of all this.  


“Took you long enough, Misaki.” The words come out slowly, lust practically dripping off them, “That wasn’t so hard to say, now was it?”  


“S-Shut it.” Fushimi was always so damn smug whenever he got his way…  


“Up.” Fushimi says suddenly, his voice almost a growl.  


Confused, Yata’s brow furrows, “H-Huh?”  


“Your shorts. Take them off.”  


“O-Oh, right!” Without an ounce of hesitation, Yata does as he’s told.  


Lifting his hips, he kicks his shorts off to the side, only to yelp in soon after surprise. Fushimi had grabbed onto his hips as soon as he’d gotten situated again, pulling him forward harshly. _Holy shit_. Yata had made the mistake of thinking he was the only one looking forward to this, Fushimi’s eyes looking starved. It made Yata feel hot all over, being the focus of that.  


Fushimi had also taken his own bottoms off while he was busy, his lower region now on full display. Yata’s eyes couldn’t help but catch onto it, taking in the view. Fushimi was just as excited as Yata was, the head of his cock flushed and glistening from his arousal. Yata couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight, his thoughts running rampant. He had made it all about himself and had kept Fushimi from getting the pleasure Yata was sure he also wanted in the process. That didn’t mean it had to stay that way, Yata being more than willing to return the favor later. _Maybe after this…_  


Pulling Yata from his thoughts, Fushimi spreads his legs again for easier access. It’s only a second later that he feels Fushimi take him in his hand once more, the sensation making him shudder. “Saru…”  


“Mm,” Is all he gets in response, Fushimi’s mouth already preoccupied.  


Fushimi places a kiss on the head as he runs it slowly along his lips. Yata’s precum staining them in the process, giving them a lewd sheen. Biting his lip, Yata contains a moan. _Fuck he’s sexy._ Fushimi repeats the movement a few more times, before removing himself from Yata’s length just long enough to make eye contact, his tongue darting out to lick himself clean.  


Without breaking their gaze, Fushimi brings Yata’s cock to his mouth once more. He licks at it lovingly, wrapping his lips around as he prepares to take Yata in. The small action was enough for Yata to jerk forward slightly, his breath hitching as Fushimi continues to move farther, in inch by inch.  


“Ah… h-hah,” Yata pants, his hands instinctively reaching for the back of Fushimi’s neck.  
Fushimi doesn’t take long to step things up, which Yata was more than thankful for. His patience had been worn thin by this point and it was clearly mutual with how enthusiastically Fushimi was working him.  


Encouraging him with small moans and gasps of Fushimi’s name, Yata’s voice grows hoarser with every movement of his boyfriend’s mouth and tongue. He was warm and wet around Yata, sucking and licking where he felt it most. Fushimi’s hand was moving in time with his ministrations, doing away with what his mouth couldn’t take in.  


Yata didn’t miss how his free hand had made its way past Yata’s line of vision, his arm moving as Fushimi undoubtedly got himself off at the same time. It was a hell of a turn on seeing that, knowing that Fushimi was getting off on pleasuring and watching Yata. Even if that was the case though, Yata couldn’t help but wish he could see everything.  
He could never get enough.  


Despite working himself at the same time, Fushimi doesn’t forget the task in front of him. He takes Yata in even deeper, moving downwards until he reaches the base, causing Yata to tug at his ponytail in ecstasy. Fushimi moans around his dick in reaction to it, the vibration tickling his skin. Fushimi’s other arm seems to move even faster on himself as Yata tugs on it again, this time harder, the pain further feeding into Fushimi’s own lust.  


“Ah, shit,” Yata curses. He could feel his release quickly approaching, the combination of everything Fushimi was doing to him and the fact that Fushimi was getting off it being too much to handle. It was overwhelming. It felt so amazing he almost couldn’t believe it, his entire body prickling with jolts of pleasure. “Saru you’re so, so good…”  


He was so lost in it all that his body was moving on its own, his hips practically fucking Fushimi’s warm mouth as he shallowly thrusted into it. He couldn’t control the jumbled praise that fell past his lips, Fushimi’s name leaving him over and over in moans and whimpers. Fushimi was working him so well that he didn’t have it in him to act embarrassed anymore.  


It’s only a few moments later that Yata feels he’s about to lose it fully, his voice croaking as he attempts to pull Fushimi off him. He was so close, but there was one more thing on his mind…  


“Saru, s-stop, I’m –” Throwing his head back, Yata moans loudly as Fushimi sucks, hard, the pleasure almost too much to bear, “W-Wait, stop! I need to – on y-your face - !”  


With that, Fushimi gets the message as he finally stops his ministrations. Pulling off with an indecent pop, Yata gulps as Fushimi meets his heated gaze.  


Fushimi’s lips were swollen and a deep pink, cum and saliva glistening on his lips and around his mouth. Yata couldn’t help but feel like he’d made a mistake asking him to stop as he peered down at that, but it’d be worth it in the end.  


“My face?” Fushimi drawls, his voice sounding somewhat hoarse. Knowing why it sounded that way had Yata’s pulse racing. Fushimi sounded far too good like that.

Gulping, Yata nods.  


As expected, that answer wasn’t enough for Fushimi. Bringing Yata’s leaking cock into his hand again, he begins to stroke it gently, his lips moving up the side of the length slowly, “What about it?”  


Honestly, at this point Yata couldn’t care less about how embarrassed he was. He wanted it. Bad.  


“I wanna… c-cum on your face.” He says as his face burns.  


It gets the reaction he wants, a devilish smirk on Fushimi’s face as he hums in delight, “Good boy.” He coos, as he continues to jerk Yata off, but with more fervor this time.  
Moving his hand in long and firm strokes, Fushimi sucks and licks along Yata’s length briefly before he moves to the tip one last time. He tongues at the slit there, thoroughly tasting the head as he speeds up his movements. It’s then that Yata can’t take anymore, the tension finally ready to snap.  


“Saru, I’m –”  


“Do it, Misaki.”  


“Hn… ah!” Shutting his eyes, Yata lets his release take over his senses. It was intense, his thighs quivering and body shuddering as his orgasm hits. The pleasure makes his body go stiff momentarily as Fushimi continues to work him through it before he finally goes limp, all of his energy spent.  


Panting, Yata basks in the afterglow as he comes down from his high.  


_Shit, that was_ …  


“So good,” Yata says aloud, more than satiated. Eyes fluttering open, Yata’s breath is stolen by the sight beneath him. Fushimi’s face was so lewd, that if Yata hadn’t just gotten off, he was sure he would’ve jumped him. Yata’s cum had covered a decent amount of Fushimi’s face, the white color standing out against Fushimi’s heated skin. He looked ravenous, the complete opposite of the satisfied look on his own face.  


When Fushimi sits back again, it then that Yata notices Fushimi’s dick is still standing. It was flushed and looked swollen, begging to be touched as it leaked precum. _He didn’t get off?_  
  


Yata couldn’t help but feel a ping of guilt at that, considering how good he had been feeling this whole time. Fushimi had been jacking off while he was pleasuring Yata before, but it looked like he had gotten too preoccupied in giving Yata what he wanted rather than himself.  


Fushimi seemed almost out of it as Yata watched him, his tongue moving languidly to lick himself clean. Biting his lip, Yata leans forward to place his hand on Fushimi’s cheek, wiping away some own his own mess. “Hey… Saru, you okay?”  


As if broken from a trance, Fushimi’s eyes go wide only for a moment before narrowing. “Misaki,” He growls, the sound of that voice giving Yata the chills. Being pulled forward, Yata’s yelp is muffled by Fushimi’s lips as he connects them. It was quick and messy, but Yata could feel the desire in it. He allows Fushimi to enter him, tasting his own bitterness on his tongue before Fushimi separates them abruptly, his voice low, “I want you.”  


Blinking in surprise, Yata’s face flushes at the statement. He had planned on returning the favor anyways, but seeing Fushimi act so desperate and honest had him melting in his spot. “Y-Yeah,” Placing a kiss on Fushimi’s lips, Yata lets out a shaky sigh, “I want you too, Saruhiko.”  


It’s Fushimi’s turn to look surprised this time, a small smile quickly replacing it as the weight of those words fully hit him. Eyes going lidded, Fushimi kisses him back, only to nibble at his bottom lip playfully, “No longer having a problem admitting to things, now are you?”  


Letting out a laugh, Yata shakes his head. “’Course not!” Wanting his boyfriend was one thing he’d could never deny, especially when Fushimi was the one admitting to it first. Feeling bold, Yata offers a cheeky grin, “I always want you, you know.”  


Humming, Fushimi picks himself up off the ground. “Good,” He replies, turning around as he motions for Yata to follow him to the bedroom, “because I’m nowhere near done yet.”  


Watching the figure in front of him, Yata’s eyes catch onto Fushimi’s ponytail and the nape of his neck. Amused, Yata can’t help but huff a small laugh as he thinks back to how this all started.  


Maybe misunderstanding weren’t always so bad, after all.  


With that thought, Yata smirks as the words leave him with ease, “Heh, show me what you got then.”

Looking back, Fushimi smiles slyly, “Don’t go regretting that now, Misaki.”

“Like hell I will!”

Whatever Fushimi threw at him, Yata was sure he could figure it out – and if not, Fushimi was there to help him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took a long time... but Yata finally got his succ. This fic was actually based of a tumblr post where a girl accidentally conditioned her bf into getting hard thinking he was gonna get a bj whenever she put up hair and I thought I MUST SARUMI-TIZE THIS LOL. I hope you all liked it!! I was too lazy to write the actual smut but just know Yata got it good lmao ;oo Thank you all for reading!! <3
> 
> btw these are the pjs sarumi are wearing in case anyone's wondering!! [Saru ](https://www.super-groupies.com/products/detail.php?product_model_id=2124) | [Yata](https://www.super-groupies.com/products/detail.php?product_model_id=2123)


End file.
